Coming across strange paths
by LizabethBloodworth
Summary: Lizabeth is a normal girl, with a normal life and normal problems, which she thinks is very boring. That is until she meets someone she never even thought to. (Grimmjow x OC) *I suck at summaries* Rated T for language :P
1. Chapter 1

My name is Lizabeth Bloodworth, yes I know it's one of the most uncommon names you'll hear of, but that's my name and there isn't much I can do about it.

Anyway, I'm a usual human, with usual problems and usual boring life. Well, that was until this happened to me.

It was a normal Friday night, my friends had brought me into another big party (it was the third that month BTW). I was getting really exasperated, I was never the 'party girl', because even though I liked to dance and meet new people, I was just too shy to do so.

Anyway, after a few hours the 'party' was too much for me, so I left without telling any of my friends (they would make me stay at all costs if I did). I needn't worry about them though, I would call them when I got home as I always do.

I arrived home in a few minutes after taking a cab. I entered through the big entrance and said hello to my dogs, I own a big house so I all my five dogs can enjoy of the space. I took off my jacket and disposed myself to call Jackie, my bubbly best friend.

~LIZABETH BLOODWORTH WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!~ I heard Jackie answer, I had to separate my phone at least 5 inches from my aching ear.

~Hello Jackie~ I said monotonously after being able to put the phone back at the side of my head.

~Where did you go!~

~Home.~

~Liz!~

~Yes?~

~You know what...I don't care...anyway, thank you for calling me.~

~Yeah...sorry~

~Nah! Don't worry this won't be the last time I try though!~

I chuckled sarcastically as I listened to her, until a loud crash caught my attention.

~Okay...Jackie...I have to go...we'll talk again later 'kay?~ I said in a hurried voice.

~W-wait! Liz! What's wrong wai-!~ I hung up on her mid-sentence and ran towards the living room, where my big brother's bat was.

I took it and walked slowly to where the noise came from. I opened the back door only to find a strange figure crouching in my backyard. In that moment I totally regretted not letting the dogs into that area, who BTW were barking like crazy from the front yard.

The figure was stirring slightly, like in pain. It was a man, it had to be.

I gave a few brave steps forward until the big man turned his strong gaze towards me.

I swear the air left my lungs, his eyes were an amazing blue color, so bright I could even see them in the dark...it was like they were almost glowing. Either way, I still didn't know what the guy wanted and I was sure I wasn't gonna like it.

I pointed the bat at him and gave another brave step forward.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" I asked with a firm and demanding voice.

Silence.

He wasn't going to talk to me, it seemed.

"You haven't answered my question!" I said in the same demanding voice, but still the guy was totally creeping me out.

"Hmph.." He muttered as his eyes closed slowly and he totally fell to the ground.

"Hey!" I said going all the way from the door towards the unconscious guy.

"Hey?" I said poking his side, he was completely KO.

"Ooooh! Omg, omg, omg! What the hell am I gonna do! There's a dead man in my backyard!" I said getting nervous.

"Okay, Liz, calm down. Breathe and relax. ... Oh gosh! What should I do? Should I call the police? No! An ambulance?" I wandered off until I noticed his baby blue hair.

"Oh lord...that must've taken various bleaching sessions..."

'I should just help him for now. It's real late... Oh, Liz, what the hell have you gotten into?' I self-talked as I tried to lift him.

"Grah!" I groaned at my inutile attempts of lifting him.

"How heavy this guy can be?!"

In the end with many attempts, pushes and pulls, I was able to bring him inside my home.

Just then, and in the lightened up room, I was able to have a better look at him. I had to say that he was VERY handsome, as well as toned and muscular.

Then I looked at him better, he was real strange too. Apart from the unusually blue hair, he had teal markings at each side of his eyes and a strange outfit too, which was very revealing and made my face lit up several tones of red.

He had several injuries, so, after getting my first aid kit, I had to strip his upper part to take care of them. I felt my cheeks flaming red, he was so hot! Still I had to take care of him, so I shrugged it of and continue with my work.

When I finished, part of his abdomen was bandaged as well as his right arm, and had several places parched in gauze.

At approximately 1:30 in the morning I was able to sleep, well at least before doing all my daily before-bed chores.

I was very tired, but since tomorrow was Saturday, I didn't have to worry about waking up early. Or that's what I thought...

At exactly 7:20am my dogs began barking crazily as usual, wanting me to open for them their way out. I just obliged and did so, but just as I finished I remembered I wasn't alone. I went to check on the almost dead man to see if he was still there, who, to my fortune, was.

I prepared for a bath, and let my train of thoughts run wild. The thought of having seen that man somewhere else made my brain feel fuzzy. I was sure I knew him from somewhere, but I just couldn't tell where. Either way, I finished my bath quickly and headed to my room with the same speed. I put on some shorts a tank top and a baggy bunny hoodie on top.

After deciding my hair was dry and looking well enough, I went down stairs to where my corpse-containing couch was.

I just couldn't believe my eyes. HE WAS NOT THERE!

"Oh gosh, oh gosh! What am I gonna do?! Maybe he's hiding to rape me! Oh gosh! What have I gotten myself into?!" I said to myself as I looked around desperately.

"Oi!" A manly voice said behind me, and he sounded annoyed BTW.

I turned slowly to look behind me to find a VERY tall man standing in front of me. His outstanding sky blue eyes looking down at me as if he was gonna eat me alive.

"Gyaaaaaahh!" I let a scream leave my throat.

The man flinched a little for the high pitched sound, but as fast as that was the scowl returned to his face.

"Shut up! You damned woman!" He shouted making me stop quickly.

"W-Who are you?! I-I know it's not the best to ask AFTER inviting someone in but..." I said stuttering a little. Why the heck was I struggling so much to talk?!

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Sexta Espada.." He said with an arrogant air of highness that made me feel sick.

"Okaaaay, Grimmjow..." I said as I pronounced his name tentatively as if fearing he would get mad if I didn't say it correctly. "...my name's Lizabeth Bloodworth...so...good to meet you..I think..." I said whispering the last part.

He looked at me as if I had just grown another head. What the hell was wrong with this guy.

Just then, it all clicked.

"OMG!" I shouted and ran towards my room, leaving a dumbfounded Grimmjow all by himself.

I arrived and searched in my walls for one certain poster... There it was! Of course! Everything was clear now! How had I forgotten about him like that?! But, could he be just a crazy cosplayer? No, he can't be, he looks too much like him. Every word, every movement, every inch of him shouted 'Grimmjow'. It was him, just downstairs...in my house!

I was a great fan of him, I knew that if I got to know him (which I never thought possible) I would fight with him because of both our personalities. But still, everything he did amused me.

I possessed various drawings of him, scattered along my desk, all of them drawn by me. He wasn't the only character in Bleach I loved, there were Ichigo, Toshiro and Hisagi too, but still there were lots of drawings, so yeah...it didn't matter that they were almost equally divided.

I returned back down to find Grimmjow looking at me with a WTF face.

"S-Sorry...I had to..do something..."

Grimmjow just looked at me with an 'Idon'tbelieveanyshityou'retellingme' expression.

"Oh, by the way...you shouldn't be standing...you're still hurt." I said motioning for him to sit down.

"Why the hell are you helping me woman?" He asked me in a rather rude way.

"My name is Lizabeth use it...and...I helped you because I didn't have the heart to leave you there, bleeding, lying in my backyard,...unconscious." I said taking courage from who knows where.

He just sat there, with a scowl in his face. Gosh, his worse than a little kid!

I prepared myself some breakfast, including some pancakes and bacon. After pouring myself a glass of milk, I couldn't help but take a glance at the guy in the sofa.

I served another plate and glass of milk feeling even more and more sorry for him. Not because he was injured, but because he was kind of lost.

"Are you hungry? I made breakfast.." I said making him look at me. I took my trail and walked towards him with both our plates of food in hand. I set up the little table and brought a chair to sit beside him.

"Here." I said motioning for his plate.

"Why?" He said in a demanding voice.

"Why, what?"

"You know what I'm talking about woman."

"I already told you I didn't have the heart to leave you out in the-"

"You already took care of that." He said interrupting me. I then realized that he was talking about me being polite with him, it made me a little depressed that he didn't expect anyone to be like that to him.

"I don't really need a reason do I?" I said in a monotonous voice, not daring to look at him in the eye.

"You don't even know me!" He said harsher than before.

'Should I tell him?...' I thought.

"W-Well...not exactly..." I said making him give me another of his WTF looks.

*sigh* "Follow me..." I said standing up.

I waited for him to do so too, watching him for any hint of him falling back down.

We went upstairs and I hesitated on opening the door. I knew this was gonna feed his ego so much, but well, it was the only way.

"What are you waiting for, woman?!"

'Huh3, yeah he is definitely Grimmjow.'

I opened my room's door and lead him to the wall in which my Bleach posters were. I didn't thought he would notice THAT poster first though.

"KUROSAKI?!"

"Huh3 Yeah.."

"What are doing this shinigamis in your fucking wall?!" He said in an annoyed and angry voice.

"They are just there...I have yours too..." I said lowering my head to hide my blush, because to make it worse, his was bigger than the other's.

He just stared at it in disbelief and the let his trademark smirk show across his face.

"Ha! Mine's bigger than yours Kurosaki! Of course, I'm the king!" He said in a triumphant tone.

"Gah!" I exclaimed as my face lit up several tones of red. That sounded so wrong in so many levels! Obviously for my further doom, he seemed to notice because his smirk grew even wider as he looked at me with a mischievous hint in his eyes.

"A little dirty-minded ain't we?"

"S-Shut up!" I said pressing my eyes shut.

"A-anyway...my theory is...that...you may have traveled dimensions..." I said looking everywhere but at him. I was aware of his 'Idon'tbelieveanyshityou'retellingme' look though.

"Look...here you are supposed to be a fictional character from a program called Bleach..." I continued.

"Do you think I'm stupid?!" He shouted at me.

"Weeelll..." I said drifting off.

"Don't joke with me you stupid human!" He said rudely.

"Okay, okay. And, when the hell did my nickname change from 'woman' to 'stupid human'?!" I said skeptically.

"Shut up woman!"

"Huh3, yeah whatever...I can prove it to you if you don't believe me..."

"Do it."

*sigh*

I opened my mac laptop and selected the tab which I was using to watch bleach. It was exactly episode 143 (Spoiler Alert) the part which Grimmjow kills Luppi after getting his arm back with the help of Orihime.

As his appearance time ended I prepared myself for a long explanation.

"..."

*sigh*

"I really like this part by the way..." I said breaking the silence.

"...so it's true..."

"Yeah...kinda..."

"..."

"...anyway...isn't there something you remember from when you were still back there? Maybe we can figure out how to get you back!" I said trying to sound comforting.

"I was fighting Kurosaki..." He said as his eyes somewhat shone with hatred, remembering the fight maybe.

:Spoiler Alert:  
Then I remembered something...in the now ended series Grimmjow did was 'killed'...so...maybe...

"Grimmjow...I think I may know what happened to you." I said not looking at him.

"Then spit it out woman!"

"You died."


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I'm sorry it took me an eternity to post this chappy! TT^TT

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters...just Liz and the plot.

* * *

"WHAT?!" I did expected for him to react that way...or even worse, but it still startled me.

"Do you think it's funny woman?! Are you fu***** kidding me?! I couldn't have died! I couldn't!" I just stared wide eyed as he shouted, he was even scarier in person and the fact that he was barely inches away from me didn't help.

I couldn't supress the tears threatening to fall from my eyes as he continued to shout and swear.

The time seemed to stop as a small tear made its way across my face, falling into the floor; the room became suddenly too quiet in comparison to how it was just seconds ago. I finally let the tears fall freely, taking with them my fright.

Grimmjow could just stare at my shaking frame; is this girl...crying? He thought.

"S-sorry I...you..." I tried to explain.

Grimmjow just stood there, he looked confused, dumbfounded and I could even dare to say a little guilty.

I sighed.

"...You know? It wasn't my fu***** fault that the author wanted you to 'die'!" I said, adding a little of 'supposedly' to the word die. "But you stared bitching around and didn't even let me tell you that Tite Kubo wanted to bring you back! Stupid jerk!" I said all in one breathe, I had to take small gasps of air afterwards.

His eyes widened...he didn't seem to expect my outburst or anything that I was saying.

:sigh:

"Come on...lets just...get you some normal clothes." I said taking his arm and bringing him with me.

He said nothing until we arrived my brother's old room; he had left some years ago and I missed him, so it was difficult for me.

"What are you waiting for woman?!" He said in a lower voice than back at my room, but it was still loud.

"Jeez...calm down..." I said opening the door.

"This is my brother's old room. I don't think he'll mind if you stay here...or use his clothes...they're all clean BTW, so...yeah" I said drifting off.

I opened my brother's old closet and went through the clothes, I remembered every piece of clothe my brother owned, I mean, I didn't do his laundry for nothing. I mean yeah my family has money and all but...I like keeping myself occupied.

I took out a pair of lousy jeans and a green shirt; some converse and a pair of boxers...I tossed the clothes at him, leaving the underwear for last.

"I suppose you wear nothing under that hakama, or do you?" I said matter-of-factedly.

"...No...Why should I?" He said as if it was the most common thing in the world...well...in HIS world...it was.

:sigh: "Just...put this on before the pants...okay?"

"Hn...whatever..." He said shrugging me off.

"I swear, if you don't put them on I'll come and put them on you myself!" I said remembering that disgusting time I found out my brother had forgotten to put on his underwear because he was too sleepy from working all night...

Anyway...I left the room leaving the poor shocked Grimmjow in the room for him to change.

I walked back into my room just to here my phone receiving a message...who may it be? No one called or texted me on the weekends...unless I was late for some reunion which I didn't have at the moment.

I opened it to find it was Jackie's, maybe she was worried for me cutting her off like I did yesterday...

...

Oh...how right I was. There were at least 20 other messages and 15 lost calls along with it.

*Liz?!*

*Answer me!*

*What happened!?*

*LIZ!*

And so on..

*Sorry Jackie...I'm okay don't worry. :)*

I got an answer pretty soon.

*LIZ! Y didn't u answer any of my calls!? I thought u had died!*

*Sorry...I thought someone had entered my house and freaked out...*

*So who was it?!*

*Just the son of one of my mother's friends...he is staying with me...no one told me about it.*

I wrote as a good lie popped into my mind.

*Oooh...Is he hot? :D*

*Jackie...*

*Oh come oon! It's time for you to have a boyfrieendd!

*We've talked about this..*

*Ur not fun...*

I was about to answer when I heard someone enter my room; Grimmjow was probably done already.

*I have to go...bye*

*Bye!*

"What's that?" I heard Grimmjow's demanding voice behind me...he was referring to my cellphone I supposed.

"This? It's a cellphone...used to call people that are far away from you..."

"Hmph.." Was his replay...I was quite sure he just didn't quite got it and didn't know what else to answer...

* * *

Me: So yeah...Sorry for being so late and so short...I just have this enormous writer's block... TT^TT

Grimmjow: You're so useless...

Me: Shaddup or I'll go Bankai on you! A


End file.
